How To Add Images (And More!) on CoS
Having issues adding images? Registering for the C-box? adding an avatar to your name on c-box? Want help making your stuff pretty? We've got a guide for that! If you need more help, or find this guide to be too confusing, please let one of the staff members know! This guide is meant to help everyone, including people who are new to this and have never done it before. C-box Walkthrough Here's where we've got al your c-box how-to's. If we're missing something you feel we should add, let us know! How Do I Register My Name in The c-Box? -This one's really quick! Just click profile, which is located directly under the button that says go. It should offer to let you password protect your name. (If it says the name is already protected, then someone else has beat you to that name and you'll have to choose another, though that's never happened.) How Do I Get A C-Box Avatar? -Start off searching for an image you like. Square images work best, and know that if you pick an image that's not square, it will be squished. -Then, when you find one you like, right click on it. If it's an image you can use, there should be an option along the lines of "View Image" Click that! -You should now find yourself on a page that contains the picture and nothing else. The url should end in .jpg. Here'san example. -Now copy the URL. -Go to the C-Box now, and under the button that says refresh/ to the right of where you type your username, there should be an extra blank box. paste this URL here. You should now have a new avatar! I See People Using GIFs. How Do I Do That? -In the bottom right hand corner of the c-box below the "GO" button, there should be three buttons. The middle one says "smilies". Click on this and a window will open with all the different gifs. If you click one, it'll add that to your response. (Each gif has a typed name, and typing the name in parentheses also works. For example type in (cool) ) I Have A Different Question About the c-Box -In the bottom right corner below the "GO" button, there are 3 buttons, click help (The first one) and you should find quick how-to's on anything you're not seeing here. If it's not here nor there, let us know! we'll help you and then add the question and answer to this page. Adding Images to Posts -So, first, find the image you need online. Now right click it. -There should be an option that says "View Image" click that and you should find yourself on a page containing nothing but the image and the URL should end in .jpg. -Copy this URL and go to the page where you're making your post. -Place the cursor where you'd like the picture to go (above/below text, or in the case of applications, the spot where it says to place the specific image.). Now, in the toolbar at the top or the section where you're making your post, click the button that says IMG -When a box pops up prompting you for a URL, erase the "http://" begining and place the .jpg address you copied earlier. Press enter and you're done! If you want to make sure you've done it right before posting, press "Preview Post" and if the image shows up properly, you're good! Text Formatting There are a lot of things you can do with text, including changing it's size, color, and alignment. If you want to learn any of that, here's your stop! How Do I Align Text? If you want to center the text of a post place this align=center at the beginning of the section you want aligned, and type /align after the last word of the section you want aligned. If you want to align your text to the right, simply replace the word "Center" inside the brackets with "right". Preview your post to make sure it's done right!